


Fury

by jitterygummy



Series: Calm [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren has a temper, Redeemed Kylo Ren, there's always angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jitterygummy/pseuds/jitterygummy
Summary: After serving time as punishment for his war crimes, Kylo Ren returns to Coruscant to help with Jedi Training, but the Reformed Republic's mistrust causes a rift between Kylo and Rey. A one shot prequel to my work Calm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that takes place about two or three years before the events of my work Calm. I would recommend reading that first for context, but it is not absolutely necessary.
> 
> For Tripping55.

 

The Neimoidian’s face visibly fell from his spot at the Senate Overseer’s podium. He tapped his long fingers against the durasteel and let out a long sigh. “I suppose the evidence isn’t enough to convict or remove.”

Relief flooded through Kylo and pushed out the hostility that crackled through the Force. The bruises on his wrists were still faint under his long sleeves and gloves; he had no desire to go back to the Agamar Penitentiary. He started to stand but froze as a Senator stood. The holos behind Kylo flicked to show the blue face of a Twi’lek.

The Neimoidian Overseer cleared his throat. “Senator Tomsega. Do you have something to add?”

“Yes.” The Twi’lek glanced down at a datapad that his protocol droid handed him. “There are rumors that Master Luke Skywalker has asked Ren to help train Padawans.”

The Senate room exploded into a series of protests. Kylo sank back down into the uncomfortable seat. The Force seemed to sizzle in the air around him, and Kylo closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of the only thing that had kept him sane the last several months. Rey’s reassurance flowed through the bond, and he latched onto it like a starving being would gulp water.

“He’ll taint the younglings!”

“It’s another Vader!”

“Hey! Hey! Calm down!” Poe Dameron’s voice was just loud enough to attract the attention of a droid, who replaced the Twi’lek’s face on the holo with him. The pilot leaned against the table Kylo sat at, his arms crossed over his chest. “Sheesh. It won’t kill you to listen for once.”

Kylo wholeheartedly agreed with Poe, not that he would ever survive another Senate inquiry if he voiced that opinion. He unclenched his hands, noting that the durasteel underneath them had dented from the Force. He was mildly surprised he had not broken the entire table.

Poe appraised the Senators with a dry look. “Master Skywalker and myself have vouched for Ren time and again. He’s the only other person in the galaxy qualified to teach Jedi Padawans. I thought you all wanted more of the Jedi to keep the peace?”

A few Senators grumbled among themselves. Kylo looked back down at his hands. He knew he should speak up in his own defense, but his tongue felt heavy. He had refused Luke’s offer three times before Rey convinced him to agree to come to Coruscant. He had only barely scraped himself out of the Dark Side. He knew he would not be a good influence in any Padawan’s life.

He ran a gloved hand through his hair and mustered up the courage to say rather softly, “I’m only helping with lightsabers.” The droid swiveled to project his features, and Kylo nearly backed down. “All other aspects of Jedi training will still be fully under Master Skywalker.”

“See? No way he can try anything.” Poe held up a finger. “ _Not_ that he’d want to.”

The Neimoidian Senator spoke into the amplifier. “Seeing as it’s the end of today’s session, I suggest we all take the night to sleep on this issue and return tomorrow for a decision.”

“You can’t dictate what the Jedi – “ Poe started, but the Neimoidian pounded on the podium over his words.

“Session concluded. The Reformed Republic Senate will convene tomorrow.”

A general rumble of chatter broke out as the Senators stood, but the hostility still raged around Kylo. Poe turned to him, chewing on his lower lip. “Well, at least we can get Skywalker over here for tomorrow.”

Kylo gave a low grunt and stood, pushing the chair back harder than he intended. “This is exactly why I turned him down before.”

Poe nodded and clapped him on the shoulder as they made their way to the exit. “Hey. If I could come around to you, then they will, too. I saw up close and personal how you were before. You’ve changed. A lot.” He gave Kylo a sly grin and avoided smacking into a Gungan that ran through the grand entrance. “And having Rey around doesn’t hurt either. You need a ride to the Academy?”

Kylo took his lightsaber from the entrance guard with barely a glance at the frowning Togruta. Poe was far too cheery for his mood. “It’s not far to walk.”

Poe moved to stand in front of Kylo, causing him to nearly run into the pilot. “You’re still the talk of the planet. I know you can handle yourself, but I don’t think it’ll help your fragile credibility in the Senate if civilians attack you and you kill them all in defense.”

Kylo gripped his lightsaber so hard that the grips dug through his glove and into his palm. “Fine.”

* * *

 

“But they can’t interfere in Jedi affairs unless we directly affect public diplomacy.” Rey spoke quickly so that she could stuff another flatcake in her mouth.

Kylo shifted to wrap an arm around her, trying to push his anger down. The holofilm projected from Rey’s datapad flickered as his foot bumped it. “Apparently, anything involving me counts as public diplomacy.”

Rey pushed the now empty plate down the bed and curled up closer. “It’ll be fine. The worst they can do is complain for a few days. They’re afraid of annoying Luke.”

“’The worst they can do’?” Kylo gave a bitter laugh as he struggled to channel the rising anger into something else. “They could throw me back in that penitentiary.” Memories of being trapped behind a Force barrier for months, unable to feel anything but himself in the Force, threatened to well up.

Rey took his hand and pulled off his glove, intertwining her fingers with his. He felt her trying to help keep his temper down. “You did your time.” The same bitter laugh escaped her own lips. “Too much time, considering you were the one who took down Snoke.”

Kylo winced and closed his eyes, letting go of Rey’s hand. He withdrew from their bond as much as possible. He hated when his fury influenced her Light; he never wanted to sway her just because he could not keep control of himself.

“We’ve talked about this, Kylo.” Rey moved her hand to the side of his face, covering his scar with her fingers. “We’re better at keeping it down when you don’t push me out.”

She pressed a small kiss to his lips, but Kylo recoiled, grabbing her wrist and pulling it away from his face. “I’m not pushing you out!”

The datapad cracked. Rey yelled, and Kylo felt his hand snap open. She cradled her hand close to her chest, her eyes wide in hurt. “Kylo…”

Kylo’s heart raced in his chest. His wrist throbbed as he let their bond fully connect again, and he reached out to her. “Rey. I didn’t mean…”

“I know.” She shifted off the bed and slipped on her short boots without using her hands. “I think it’s broken.”

Kylo got up to help her, but she shook her head. Her eyes were narrowed, and the fury Kylo felt was not his own. “No. Go calm down since you don’t need my help.”

Her disappointment that radiated through the bond cut through him more than her words or the sharp pain in his wrist.

* * *

 

A whirring squeak escaped the droid just before Kylo’s purple blade cut through its remaining arm. It beeped something foul at him and pushed its arm toward the building as it rolled away. Kylo thumbed his saber hilt, and the blade retreated.

He watched the sides of his long shadow expand and contract rapidly. He had forgotten his own strength in the blindness of his rage and fear. The ire was gone, but shame had settled into his stomach, making it clench and coil with every thought. Stars, he had promised not to hurt her.

The shadow of a shuttle high in the sky obscured his own for a moment, and Kylo adjusted his grip on his lightsaber hilt. Yes. He would leave in the morning and return to the backwater planet he had intended to live on after his incarceration at Agamar.

“Can we help?”

Kylo jumped and turned. He rarely forgot to keep some attention on the Force for others approaching, especially Force-sensitives, but the two Padawans had managed to get close. A surly-looking Zabrak had his arms crossed as he stood behind a gently smiling Mirialan. “I’m Teela. This is Eeth.” She stepped forward, her green hands twisting around the hilt of a newly-constructed lightsaber at her hip. “You’re going to teach us, right? You’re Master Ren?”

“No, I’m – “ Kylo started to contradict her, but their excitement humming in the Force made him pause. They were old enough to have known the war, to have likely heard horror stories of a monster in a mask. And yet here they were. Asking to help without even hiding behind a figure like Luke. The Senate could take a lesson from the young Padawans. Something tugged at the edge of his mouth. “I mean, yes. I’m Master Ren.”

Teela glanced back at the Zabrak before giving Kylo a wide smile. “Master Skywalker was teaching us about sensing emotions today, and, well, yours drew us out here.”

“You’re upset,” Eeth added with a curt nod.

“I was.” Kylo clipped his saber onto his belt and let out a long breath. “I was just… working something out. I did something unforgivable,” he added before he could stop himself.

Teela nodded understandingly in a way that surpassed her years. “Whatever you did might’ve been bad, but I don’t think that anything is unforgivable.” She leaned forward and dropped her voice conspiratorially. “You should go talk to her.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow and could not stop the small laugh. “I will. I’ll see you two out here tomorrow morning.”

* * *

 

Kylo stared at his reflection in the durasteel. The scar had faded into white, but still served as a reminder that he could not go back to the man he had been before Rey. He took a breath to steel himself and raised his hand.

The door slid open before Kylo could knock. Rey stared up at him, her expression dry. “Come to break something else?”

Kylo flinched and dropped his gaze. He certainly deserved that. He held out a small box, afraid she would not take it. “Rey. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

Rey shimmied open the box and let out a laugh. “You know the way to my heart.” She stepped aside so that he could enter her rooms. “I know you didn’t mean to, but we can’t have this fight every time something sets you off. I know Agamar was… tough. More than tough. But we’ve already proven we can work together.” She gave a coy smile. “In more ways than one.”

Kylo pulled Rey into his arms, relieved as she returned the embrace. “I know. I know. I’ll let you help next time.” He pulled away and took her wrist. “What did the med droid say?”

“Small fracture. Half an hour soaked in bacta fixed it right up.” Rey grinned and punched his arm lightly with the newly fixed hand. “Maybe you’re not as strong as you think.”

Kylo rolled his eyes and sank onto the bed with her. “I really didn’t want to hurt you.”

“The datapad took a number, though.” Rey took the now cracked datapad and pulled up their holofilm. “Still works.” She settled against Kylo and popped a piece of chocolate from the box into her mouth. Kylo reached for a piece, but she slapped his hand away. “Nope. These are all mine.”

Kylo smiled and kissed her lightly. “So are you.”

 


End file.
